An Order Reborn: A 1983 Doomsday Tale
by mdc1957
Summary: It has been 23 years since Doomsday. Somewhere in the wastelands that had been West Germany, Prussia still hopes that his brother may still be out there. But upon meeting a Survivor-Nation in the north, certain answers are best kept hidden.


Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

Here's another entry for the _Hetalia_/_1983: Doomsday_ crossover tales, taking place in a world after a nuclear apocalypse erupted in the 1980s. This one is a particularly Prussia-centric story, following him in one of his "Diplomatic Expeditions" across what had been the lands of his brother. If there are any warnings here, it's on the cursing and strong implications of death and destruction involving (West) Germany.

As for pairings, there are references to GermanyxItaly and hints of AustriaxHungary present, along with some Prussia-German sibling-ness.

As for some reference:

The "Polish Adventure" mentioned refers to the Doomsday!Prussian "reclamation" of Pomerania in this AU's 2006-7, though at this point, it's yet to happen.

North Germany is the name of the Survivor-Nation formed from what remained of German society in the northern coasts and fringes of West Germany, who also happened to be considered the successor state to that country.

The Nordic Union refers to the EU-esque union of the Scandinavian countries that had survived Doomsday...that is to say _all_ of them. In other words, the Nordics (Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland) are alive and well in the post-apocalyptic world.

The Netherlands, on the other hand, is referred to as the Dutch Wastelands in the source material ( [link] ) for the simple reason that the bombs along with the surging tides all but wiped it out from the face of the Earth. Belgium is also mentioned to have suffered a similar fate.

_Nord_ - North (German)  
><em>Fraulein<em> - Miss/Young lady (German)  
><em>Guten Abend<em> - "Good evening" (German)  
><em>Dummkopf<em> - Idiot (German)  
><em>Es tut mir so leid<em>- "I'm so sorry." (German)

That said, I hope you enjoy reading this!

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Order Reborn<em>**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Tale through a Nation's Eyes _**

Prussian Encampment outside Flensburg. 2006.

The collection of trucks, tanks and tents wasn't set to return to Berlin until a few more days at least. Not that Prussia was excited to leave, as much as he looked forward to "retaking" some land Poland had taken a while back. It may have been 12 years since first contact with Austria and the Alpines, but the wastelands that had been West Germany were still plagued with radiation and the occasional bandit. _The trip back's definitely gonna be a pain in the ass,_ he winced in thought as he watched his men go about their business. _If only you were here, West..._

"_Guten Abend, Herr_ Beilschmidt." His mind snapped back to find an adolescent looking girl, wearing what looked like an ill-fitting NATO uniform left over from Doomsday, approaching him. The blond insisted in calling herself _Fraulein_ Hilde, the albino recalled, otherwise known as North Germany and self-proclaimed successor to "the ones before." There was also a deadpan look in the Survivor-Nation's face that came off forced, as though hiding something. And that wasn't the only thing peculiar about her.

"Gilbert's just fine, _Fraulein,_" he shrugged with a somewhat tired grin. "Here to give the Awesome Me a hand? Or has Denmark been messing around with you again?"

"Just come with me," she replied in a nonchalant yet eerily familiar tone, her back quickly turning away as if shying away from saying something else. "I've managed to reserve a small beer hall not far from here. There are..._things _I'd like to discuss with you."

"Hold up there." The Nation gave a coy but baffled nod as he started following her to the waiting Volkswagen. "What exactly are you implying? For someone your age…"

"Call it honest diplomacy if you wish, _Preußen_. But it concerns Ludwig."

Gilbert suddenly fell silent upon hearing the name. As he entered the car, he tried to turn his attention towards Hilde, only to cringe at the sight. It wasn't so much that the Nordics, or the "Nordic Union" as they called themselves now, got to her before he did. _Never mind that all those damn ex-Vikings are alive_. Or that she was stronger and more stable compared to the other Survivor-Nations he had met through the German wastes over years. _Nein._ Rather, it was the haunting thought that from her solid build to the way she crossed her arms in mild irritation, _Nord_ looked and acted almost like a younger, female version of his own brother. _I must be thinking too fucking much these days._

It was bound to be a long night.

-o-

The normally boastful and bombastic albino watched impatiently though with a well-meaning smile as North Germany took another bottle of vintage Heineken. The uniform she had been wearing all day was disheveled enough to show bits of her young yet scarred skin, the tie hanging loosely on her oddly thick neck. The blushes on her face were the only hint that she may have gotten too much to drink. And yet she still acted sober enough to shut off the news-radio herself before coming back to sit alongside him. For someone who used to empty whole barrels of beer the night before a battle, it surprised the Nation just how strong this girl's stomach was. But with each glass, however, he noticed her workmanlike facade slowly turn to wavering frustration.

"So...what is it about West you wanna talk about?" The albino asked with a persistent, though forced grin as he gave a pat to Hilde's shoulder. "Did he pass by or something?" _What the hell are you hiding?_

"You…could say that," the Survivor-Nation muttered in an almost breaking voice despite the still blank look on her face. "It was about a decade or so ago. Found him limping…_crawling_ by the ruins of Hamburg. Looked like he'd been through hell…" With increasing difficulty, she went on to describe how West Germany was taken to her house, his body barely even holding together. How for a while he barely got out of bed without wincing or coughing in agony, calling his ordeal a "slow-motion death." With each excruciating detail, it sounded less like the strong power Prussia raised him to be and more of the sick, dying Nation he kept on denying him to be. "He…talked a lot about how he really missed Italy," she went on, by then barely able to keep herself from sobbing. "And especially _you_…his dear older _bruder_. And…and…"

"W-What are you telling me, _Nord_? "The dazed albino stuttered in disbelief, trying his best not to start throwing tables. Despite the Nation's best hopes, over the years he was forced to brace for the worst. It wasn't too long ago when he had to literally seal himself inside a container upon learning that Belgium and the Netherlands were nothing more than irradiated swamp. And that wasn't even counting Hungary and Austria's seemingly pointless search for her. _But to add West to that list…_ "Ludwig is too damn strong to die! HE'S TOO…he can't possibly…"

"He _left_, Gilbert!" she snapped, tears welling in her eyes. It's been too long since then. But if it's any consolation…one of the last things he said to me was that he hopes to see his _dummkopf bruder_ again. _Es tut mir so leid._"

Prussia simply chuckled, which soon turned to a loud uncontrollable laugh. Even he wasn't sure whether it was out of desperation, relief, sadness or denial. If there was any consolation, he mused, maybe Germany was having a ball alongside his moronic boyfriend in some grander place. _ Scheiße. Maybe Old Fritz could even be passing the rounds for them up there…wouldn't that be awesome?_ But after what seemed like forever, he finally calmed down, giving a frightened North Germany an assuring, confident smirk. "You don't have to be, _Nord._ I've got a feeling _he's_ grateful for what you've done and will become. And so am I."

A strange sense entered the Nation's mind that he may not have seen the last of his brother. And for a split second, a familiar voice seemed to echo through the air, though that might have just been the wind.


End file.
